Las dos caras de Izaya
by Become one with me
Summary: Hey, Shizu-chan...¿ Sabias que aunque alguien haya poseído tu cuerpo, si nunca te has enamorado de nadie, ni nadie nunca te ha amado, es como seguir siendo virgen?
1. Caminar juntos

Y de nuevo vengo con otro fic sobre Shizuo e Izaya, dado que mi primer fic sobre ellos tuvo una tremendamente buena acogida, y en realidad me gusta mucho esta pareja.

En esta ocasión, se trata de algo mas largo que mi anterior trabajo sobre ellos, por lo cual pido paciencia a la hora de actualizar, soy un desastre para esas cosas. Intentaré no demorarme demasiado.

Queria hacer algo ligeramente diferente de mi anterior fic de Shizaya, "Inconfesable", no se que tal quedará al final. Esta vez es Izaya quien, mediante una reflexión sobre su vida, desvela algunos secretos escabrosos de si mismo. El sucio pasado de Izaya en primicia! (jo, jo, jo~~) tambien aparecerá Shizu-chan, y el cómo se conocieron, y tendrán un final muy propio de ellos. Espero que os guste!

Durarara y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

Caminar juntos, durante el día, cogidos de la mano, bromeando, probablemente diciendo cosas cariñosas y sonriendo, no es lo mismo que tener sexo salvaje con un desconocido, en cualquier motel de carretera, a oscuras y durante la noche.

Caminar juntos durante el día, es señal de amor. De que te quiere, y le quieres. Es señal de que no debéis esconderos, porque vuestros sentimientos son sinceros, y correspondidos. De que no importa que os vean tomados de la mano, o de la cintura, o besándoos mientras esperáis a que un semáforo os permita cruzar la calle.

Ya sabéis cómo funcionan los mecanismos de una pareja.

Tener sexo furtivamente de noche, en cualquier lugar, puede incluir que tu acompañante sea un desconocido. O que solo sepas su nombre.

De cualquier forma, el acto sexual, si no es con alguien con quien compartes más que la simple atracción física instantánea de un momento de excitación, es una acción vacía, que bien puedes usar para tus propios fines, como un medio de minar la moral de tu oponente, de forma mucho más rápida y abrasadora de lo que podría resultar la psicología o los juegos de palabras. Puedes comprar la voluntad de alguien, si sabes cómo utilizar las armas de que dispones. Y el sexo es un arma muy efectiva.

Sin embargo, también es cierto que aun cuando hayas mantenido una vida sexual muy activa, si tu corazón ha permanecido cerrado, y no has experimentado en ninguna ocasión ese sentimiento que llaman "amor", si nadie te ha amado y tú tampoco has amado a nadie, es como si tu cuerpo siguiese virgen, impoluto y sin mancha. Por esa razón, yo sigo siendo virgen. Al menos, eso creo.

Estaba en segundo año de secundaria en la academia Raira, cuando me di cuenta de esto, y de otras cosas interesantes.

Desde niño, la gente solía confundirme a menudo de sexo. Mi rostro era agradable y fino, tenía los ojos pequeños y rasgados, la nariz recta, y los labios carnosos y suaves. Incluso llevar el cabello corto me hacía parecer más dulce y aniñado. Todos los adultos y los niños, me confundían con una preciosa niña, y recibía más palabras de admiración que la mayoría de la gente de mi edad.

A mi madre le parecía algo gracioso, pero mi padre no era de la misma opinión. Creo que me gané algunas bofetadas por su parte. Era su forma de endurecerme. Según mi padre, un hombre debía ser fuerte y varonil.

Supongo que debí ser una decepción continua para él.

Con los años, la cosa solo empeoró. Ya no solo mi cara se veía hermosa y femenina, sino que el desarrollo habitual en los adolescentes, no siguió el mismo curso en mí. Cuando entré al instituto, todos mis compañeros median varias cabezas más que yo. Sus cuerpos comenzaban a tomar formas musculosas, bajo sus uniformes. Podía verlos en las duchas, después de las clases de gimnasia. Incluso podía ver su vello púbico, y aquello solía causarme irremediables ataques de timidez. Al principio.

Solo al principio.

Por alguna razón, mi cuerpo mantuvo un cierto aire infantil, y, con el tiempo, unas ligeras líneas redondeadas, que además de asemejar el cuerpo de una mujer, me dieron un aire aun más ambiguo. En lugar de desarrollarme como todo el mundo esperaba, mi cuerpo siguió siendo delgado y poco musculoso, tampoco destaqué por tener mucha carne sobre los huesos, ni por tener una fuerza excepcional. Mis piernas eran más largas de que la media masculina, delgadas, y de muslos torneados, y mis brazos también eran finos y delicados. No tenia espaldas anchas, y mis hombros siempre se veían ligeramente caídos. Cuando me miraba en el espejo, podía ver una estrecha cintura, perfectamente formada, y la sutil línea de unas caderas redondeadas. Incluso el tamaño y forma de mis nalgas se veían femeninos. Y aquello me resultaba muy, muy molesto.

Hasta que me di cuenta de que, de la misma forma en que yo me daba cuenta, todos mis compañeros también lo hacían. Cada vez que uno de ellos pasaba tras de mí, contemplándome de espaldas, y volviéndose a mirarme por segunda vez para cerciorarse de que era un chico, yo sonreía. Y me di cuenta también de que aquel extraño cuerpo era una bendición.

Soy ateo, y no creo en dios. Pero este cuerpo tan semejante al de una mujer, es un don.

Y mi mayor arma.

Cuando llevaba un trimestre completo en la academia, comencé mis experimentos. Mi primera cobaya fue Arashi Momochi. Un chico dos años mayor que yo, que estaba en el equipo de baseball. Era un muchacho muy alto, el más alto de su curso, de hecho, y sus brazos eran casi igual de gruesos que yo mismo. Era un tipo grande, de mente lenta, casi inexistente, que había repetido curso, y que tenía contactos bastante interesantes. El solía ser bastante bocazas, y no reflexionaba, pero era un juguete interesante, fácil de conseguir para alguien como yo. Porque, a pesar de ser uno de los matones de la escuela, Momochi tenía un defecto fundamental: era tímido con las mujeres. Ellas solían tenerle miedo por su mala fama, o tal vez algún miedo atroz e irreflexivo, si él había cometido algún tipo de acto violento contra algún conocido cercano a ellas. Y un muchacho adolescente, en plena efervescencia hormonal, privado de la compañía de hembras de su misma especie, puede ser bastante útil si se le ofrece un sustitutivo eficiente.

"Si lo que no puedes tomar es el cuerpo de una mujer, al menos el mío es muy similar. "

Y de esa manera, el bueno para nada de Momochi se convirtió en mi juguete experimental. No fue demasiado agradable para mí, supongo. Mantener relaciones sexuales con aquel chico era algo viscoso, maloliente y desagradable. Y no me entusiasmó especialmente la idea de perder la virginidad de mi cuerpo en un sucio almacén para material escolar. Pero después de hacerlo aquella vez, me di cuenta de que Momochi era mucho más atento conmigo. Bastaba una mala mirada mía, para que cualquier estudiante o profesor sufriese algún desgraciado accidente. Un "que molesto", por mi parte, y cualquier persona se vería obligado a abandonar la escuela. Esa sensación de poder me hacia sonreír.

Mi padre solía odiarme mucho por esto. Es algo que nunca llegué a comprender, pero el verme sonreír, lo irritaba profundamente. Sonreír de aquella forma hacia que mucha gente a mí alrededor se molestase conmigo, y eso no hacía otra cosa que obligarme a sonreír más. Porque me gustaba molestarles a todos ellos con mi presencia.


	2. Reflejados

Sé que todos estabais esperando la llegada de este dia ¡La publicación del 2º capitulo de las dos caras de izaya!

Lo cierto es que fue un trabajo muy engorroso, porque, despues de la publicacion del 1º episodio, tuve muchos problemas con mi ordenador, perdi gran parte de mis escritos, tuve que rehacer historias completas, y el cosplay, el trabajo y mi vida personal me dejaba poco tiempo para escribir. Si a esto le sumamos lo abrumada que me senti ante la tremenda buena acogida que tuvo este fic y mi flirteo con otros fandom... El resultado es esta enorme demora XDDD

Me siento terriblemente honrada con vuestra respuesta ante Las dos caras de Izaya, de verdad, cada mensaje y review era para mi como una bocanada de aire fresco y ánimo, que me impulsaba a seguir. Estoy muy feliz con vosotros. Realmente algunos mensajes llegaron a conmoverme tanto que lloré XDDD Estoy en deuda con vosotros, mis queridos lectores.

Ahora vayamos al fic.

En el primer episodio os hablé de que Izaya contaria su historia, su vida, hasta el momento en que se encuentra con shizuo, todas las cosas horribles y no tan horribles que le forjaron tal y como es ahora, y la vision que el tiene de su relacion con el rubio, y porqué piensa que, aun cuando lleva una vida sexual y "amorosa" activa, es como si fuese aun puro de cuerpo y corazon. Un pensamiento bastante ironico, si hablamos de Izaya. XDDDD Pero hasta nuestro diabolico informante tiene su corazoncito! XD

En este episodio relato un capitulo de la vida de Izaya, a partir del momento en que el se da cuenta de que el mundo es un lugar muy amplio, y los seres humanos son seres bastante entretenidos, con reacciones diversas y faciles de preveer para alguien como él. Y tambien como el se da cuenta de que hacer unas cuantas maldades puede resultar muy excitante XDDD En realidad este capitulo iba a ser mucho mas largo, pero me di cuenta de que me estaba excediendo demasiado para ser un unico capitulo. Por esta razón, decidi dividirlo en dos partes. La segunda parte, que seria basicamente la resolucion de las situaciones de este episodio, vendrán en el capitulo 3º...Al que tendreis que esperar una eternidad, hasta que termine de escribirlo... (O tal vez no) XDDD

Como siempre, lamento las faltas de ortografia que encontreis, espero no hacer que os sangren los ojos por mi culpa TOT

Espero recibir tantos mensajitos con este nuevo episodio como con el primero. Me haria realmente muy feliz saber vuestra opinion, e incluso conocer nuevas ideas y enfoques.

Durarara y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

Un buen dia, me enteré de que, pronto, tendría un hermanito o hermanita.

Yo debía tener no mas de once o doce años.

Volvia a casa de la escuela, con un ojo algo hinchado y el labio inferior partido y aun sangrando lentamente sobre mi uniforme de primaria. No sentía el mas minimo dolor, aunque mi enorme y satisfecha sonrisa tirase de los bordes abiertos de mi herida. Aquel debía ser el placer del trabajo bien hecho.

Isamu Terashima era un chico de mi clase. Ademas de eso, era el delegado de nuestro curso y un rico heredero de una compañía informática, Terashima & Co. Era un chico que parecía bastante energético y recto. Era el presidente del comité de disciplina de la escuela, hacia tareas sociales, y su carácter maduro, serio y concienciado, incluso a esa temprana edad, maravillaba a todos los de su alrededor, tanto alumnos, como padres y profesores.

Pero yo sabia que el autentico Isamu Terashima, no era el alumno modélico que todos creían, que en el fondo, era alguien retorcido como yo. Y eso me hacia sonreir de forma molesta para él.

Siempre encontré un placer secreto en el hecho de acorralar a alguien entre la espada y la pared, descubrir sus peores temores, sus secretos mas oscuros y exponerlos a la opinión publica. Detruir la vida de las personas, de la misma forma que se puede finiquitar el destino de una ficha superflua en el ajedrez es increíblemente excitante.

Tal vez fue un golpe de suerte lo que me propicio el enterarme de todos los secretos de Isamu Terashima y darme cuenta lo terriblemente atrayente que resultaba derrumbar a las personas como un castillo de naipes. Siempre he tenido una extraordinaria buena suerte.

Algunos de los chicos del ultimo curso me habían agarrado la ropa y me habían arrebatado la mochila, para luego lanzarme por el hueco de las escaleras, desde el tercer piso. A veces, los niños eran muy crueles. Aunque me hacia sonreir el hecho de que yo mismo, con mis intrigas desde las sombras, les obligaba a actuar de aquella manera. Era muy satisfactorio observar sus diferentes reacciones en situaciones extremas y que todo saliese de acuerdo a mis planes.

Durante mi caída, casi como si lo viese todo a cámara lenta, enumere las posibilidades que tenia de fracturarme, sin partirme el cuello. Haber muerto entonces habría sido algo muy poco original.

Sin embargo, supongo que no todos los planes pueden ser perfectos, y, cuando me desperté un par de horas despues, en la camilla del hospital, no recordaba el hilo de mis anteriores pensamientos.

Alrededor de la cama estaban mi madre, el medico que me atendía, el director de la escuela, los padres de algunos de los chicos que me habían empujado y el presidente del comité de disciplina, Isamu Terashima.

Mi madre, por supuesto, enseguida se mostro falsamente preocupada por mi, abrazandome con lagrimas en los ojos. Siempre tuvo gran talento para mentir y manipular sus propios sentimientos de forma muy convincente. Creo que yo lo aprendí de ella. Los otros padres me miraron con una mezcla de preocupación, recelo y miedo ante lo que aquello acarrearía para sus propios hijos, y el director , un hombrecillo menudo y grueso, asustadizo como una rata de laboratorio, e igual de desagradable, se limitó a dar un discurso que, por supuesto, nadie se molesto en escuchar, aunque asentían con firmeza todos ellos. Isamu Terashima, en su falsa disculpa, incluso resulto mas convincente que todos los demás adultos juntos.

Y eso me molestó mucho.

-Tendrá que pasar algunas noches en observación. No hay fracturas graves, pero ha recibido varias contusiones y un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Eso nos preocupa un poco, asi que, para evitar el riesgo, recomendamos que permanezca en hospitalización. – Informó el medico a mi madre y al director. Ella se echó estúpidamente a llorar, de nuevo, preguntándose qué había hecho mal, y el director la rodeó los hombros, para consolarla, afirmando que los responsables obtendrían su merecido. Era curioso, y hasta divertido, contemplar aquella escena, puesto que yo me encontraba en perfectas condiciones. No existía fractura alguna. La venda que cubria mi muñeca derecha era un dolor completamente inventado, para calmar la angustia de una enfermera inexperta. Los moratones que cubrían diferentes partes de mi cuerpo obviamente eran indoloros. Soy alguien que se amorata rápido y soporta el dolor mejor que cualquier persona que probablemente conozcas. Mi piel es muy fina. Tal vez incluso tomandome de la mano, apareciesen marcas sobre ella. Pero era fácil fingir que me encontraba asustado y dolorido. Incluso podía fingir las lagrimas que corrian por mi cara a espasmos regulares. Su calidez delineando mis mejillas me daba ganas de echarme a reir, pero no habría sido correcto para mi interpretación.

Todo esto me hacia pensar que mi cabeza estaba perfectamente bien, a pesar del golpe.

-Lo comprendemos, doctor- Se apresuró a intervenir Isamu Terashima. Su intervención, sin que nadie le llamase, me hizo mirarle, y él me devolvió la mirada.- No te preocupes, Orihara. Yo personalmente me encargare de abrir medidas academicas y disciplinarias contra los matones que te hicieron esto. ¡Hare uso de todo el poder del comité de disciplina!- dijo, en mi dirección. Dibujé una timida y dolorida sonrisa, mirándole con los ojos algo desenfocados, entre las pestañas.

Ese tio hablaba como si su vida fuese un manga y él el héroe. Claramente tenia que llevármelo por delante.

¿Cómo reaccionaria un falso héroe ante una situación de peligro real?

Iba a divertirme.

-gracias- repliqué débilmente, tratando de moverme un poco. Mi cuerpo estaba algo entumecido, y, ante la impasibilidad con que los adultos discutían los pormenores de mi estado, a los pies de mi cama, como si realmente yo no estuviese allí, me sentía un poco hastiado, tendido en aquel camastro, sin ninguna distracción.

-sera mejor que no te levantes, te llevaste un buen golpe- me previno Terashima, empujándome de nuevo contra el colchon, con una mano sobre mi hombro.

-no recuerdo demasiado- y era cierto.

Terashima mantuvo silencio durante un par de minutos, supongo que perfilando y poniendo en orden sus ideas, para encontrar la mejor forma de explicarlo. Estaba trazando un plan. Eso me hizo sonreir, para mis adentros. Era del tipo "planificador". Exactamente igual que yo. Aquella fue la primera vez que competía contra uno de mis iguales.

-Te caíste en el cuarto piso, junto a la escalera. Rodaste un tramo, cuando fueron a socorrerte, perdiste el equilibrio, y te precipitaste por la barandilla del tercer piso, y caíste por el hueco de la escalera. Por fortuna, tu mochila llego al suelo antes que tu, y eso amortiguó tu caída de alguna forma.

Estaba mintiendo. Era tan obvio como para echarse a reir. Además, recordaba perfectamente como esos chicos del ultimo curso Masato Sasaki, Kuro Hitomi y Ren Yazawa, me habían agarrado por el uniforme y el cabello, quitándome la mochila y lanzándola abierta por el hueco de la escalera, antes de que yo mismo la siguiera. De hecho, todo el mundo conocía a esos tres, eran los matones habituales de la escuela, por supuesto, y tenían a quien parecerse. Yahiko Yazawa era uno de los yakuzas mas famosos de todo tokyo, e incluso en las provincias se conocía su nombre. Ademas de eso, él y sus secuaces eran padres de aquellos tres.

¿Por qué alguien como Terashima protegería a los yakuzas junior de la escuela? ¿Para conseguir privilegios? No era tan extraño, pero, en cualquier caso, si era yo quien debía salir peor parado, sin lograr algo a cambio, no me parecía demasiado divertido.

-Entiendo…- susurre, convirtiéndome en presunta victima indefensa, bajando la mirada. Habia algo que no me gustaba en ese héroe manga… je… esto se estaba convirtiendo en una partida interesante.- procurare tener mas cuidado la próxima vez.

Él se limitó a levantarse de la silla donde estaba, junto a mi cabecero.

-espero que te recuperes pronto, Orihara- me deseó, con una bonita y perfectamente falsa sonrisa, haciendo una profunda reverencia. También falsa, por supuesto. Cuando levantó la cabeza, aun sonreía.- me gustaría expresar mi propio deseo, y el del comité de disciplina de resolver este problema, y ayudarte, para que no debas enfrentarte a ello nuevamente en el futuro.

Un lenguaje muy cuidado, palabras bien escogidas…con aquello, en realidad, Terashima me estaba pidiendo que no me inmiscuyese mas con los agresores, y al mismo tiempo que no investigase. De nuevo un encubrimiento. Se notaba que era hijo de un importante empresario. A mi mismo me habría costado hacerlo mejor.

-m-muchas gracias, Terashima…-dije, en un tono lo suficientemente sumiso como para que disipase sus posibles dudas.- e-esto me hace estar un poco asustado…

-no tienes porque preocuparte. No volverá a repetirse. –aseguro el presidente del comité de disciplina, con un ligero brillo de triunfo en la mirada, que casi pasaba inadvertido en su rostro y tono de voz neutro.

Casi.


End file.
